The Cancer Institute Administrative Office (AO) plays a crucial role in providing resources and efficient and effective administrative expertise to support the complex and expanding cancer basic and clinical research enterprise across the NYU Langone Medical Center. This includes administrative support to the Office of the Director, Associate Directors, Shared Resource Directors, Program Leaders, and NYUCI membership, as well as the investigators at the Cancer Research Center and the faculty in the Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology. The overarching goal for administration is to facilitate research and provide the infrastructure to move discoveries into the clinical setting. This is done through strategic planning and evaluation initiatives, business and financial planning for research programs and shared resources, development of policies and procedures for prudent financial and grants management for investigators at the Cancer Research Center and Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology, staffing of program meetings, scientific retreats, and seminars, supporting the submission of administratively demanding complex grants such as SPORE's and training grants, human resources, budget and finance, space, informatics, and facilities planning. The administrative team is responsible for all interactions across the NYU Langone Medical Center corporate offices (Grants Finance, Finance, IRB, Office of Clinical Trials, Office of Collaborative Sciences, Sponsored Programs Administration, Medical Center IT, and the Office of Communications). The AO provides services beyond the activities related to the CCSG such as fiscal management of clinical activities, auditing and oversight of clinical research billing compliance, the integration of clinical research operations throughout all clinical sites at the Cancer Institute, and academic and administrative oversight of the Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology and the Cancer Research Laboratories. The core mission of the CCSG defines and dictates the structure and decision-making processes within the administrative unit. There are eight major areas of focus for research administration: central CCSG administration, grants management, membership, shared resources, structure for inter- and intra-disciplinary collaborations, research program support, informatics, and financial management of the Cancer Institute. Support is requested for only those activities directly related to the CCSG.